Off I go
by NightlyEvilTM
Summary: Post 2x20. A Damon/Katherine encounter set after the realization of the werewolf bite. One-shot.


Damon sighed as he sat down. So that was it. After 24 years as human and 147 years as vampire, he was actually dying. Permanently this time. And the last thing he had done before this death sentence was to condemn the woman he loved to a life he knew she had never wanted, a life she would hate, just like he did. Just because he was selfish.

"Damn it!"

He saw Katherine moving next to him. She looked at his arm and after a few seconds of silence, she spoke in indifferent tone:  
>"So this is what a werewolf bite looks like. It's not that bad."<p>

Damon looked at her angrily. The last thing he needed right now was Katherine and her stupid comments. His anger exploded and he threw the table in the other side of the room.

"For now. Soon, the infection will start spreading. Then I will start feeling sick and weak. After that comes the pain, soon to be followed by coughing blood, unbearable hunger and losing my mind. Till the point it all gets so freaking awful death would be welcome. I hope at least there will be someone who will put an end to my misery like I did with Rose."

Katherine's expression changed. A frown appeared on her face, touches of different emotions. She sat next to Damon and did something that surprised them both – put her hand on his shoulder, trying to give him some comfort.

"Maybe there is a cure."

"I tried to find a cure when Rose was bitten. But that bitch Jules was right – the only cure is a stake through the heart."

"Damon…"

"Cut the crap, Katherine! Stop pretending to be all sensitive and compassionate, cause we both know it's too far from the truth! Don't pretend to care about me; you proved time and time again that you don't, that my life means nothing to you! So screw this act, I don't need it!"

He rose to his feet and went to the other side of the room, turning his back on her. A year ago, he would've cherished the way she was acting, but now, it made him sick. Because he knew it was all a lie. Just like everything Katherine was involved with.

"It's not an act, Damon. I never wanted you to get hurt."

"Really? Do you hear yourself right now? Because oh so soon you had nothing against me dying just so that you can get out of the tomb."

"That's who I am, Damon, I protect myself above everything else. I am selfish, and I have always been. And you knew it. You pretend that you didn't, that I fooled you, but I never did. You have always known me. But because I wasn't in the tomb and told you it was Stefan I was in love with, you tell yourself that I put a mask for you, but I never did. Stefan idealized me, and I had to try to be better for him. Just like you when it comes down to Elena. But with you, I never had to pretend. You saw me for who I was, and you still loved me. So, yes, I faked my death, I told you I never loved you, and I was willing to sacrifice you for my freedom. I'm not denying that. But still, I don't want you dead. "

Damon stared at her. He knew he shouldn't stay there and listen to her crap, let alone believe her, but should instead try to do something about the ritual, but he couldn't help himself. All he could do was stand there, look into her deep brown eyes, and let each one of her words seek deeply into his mind and soul.

Katherine approached him again, took his hurt arm in her hands and gently kissed it. Damon was stunned.

"Why did you turn me? If it was only Stefan that you loved, why were you with me in the first place, let alone turn me? Tell me the truth, Katherine. After everything, you owe me that much."

She looked him in the eyes and sighed.

"Stefan touched something in me that I thought had died when I turned. If I am being honest, I perhaps didn't know it even existed – I had never truly loved someone before that. Yes, I had feelings for my daughter's father, and then I was drawn to Klaus, but I have never been in love before Stefan. But him, I truly loved, and I still do. But even though he loved me too, as I said before, he never loved me enough, because he never really accepted me. You, on the other hand, saw my dark side and you embraced it. You loved me in a way no one has ever loved me, and I craved that. Back then, you were tender, sweet, caring and innocent, yet, you loved me, even the monster in me. It's selfish, but I wanted to be loved like that. That's why I was with you. And of course, the charming smile and the blue eyes helped a lot. As for why I turned you… Partly, it was for Stefan. He couldn't exist in a world where you didn't, Damon. He still can't. And partly, it was for me… I wanted you with me. The fact that I didn't love you like you wanted me to didn't mean I didn't care for you, and that I didn't want you."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because I won't gain anything by lying. And I never lied to you. Manipulated, yes. Misled, yes. But I never lied to you. Not really."

And that was the truth. She could've lied to him back when she first came back, told him how much she loved him, and he would've been wrapped around her finger once again. But she didn't. Katherine didn't lie to him. Not then, probably not ever.

Damon finally looked away from her. He sighed. Time was up, he had to go. He had to make things right – stop the ritual, save Elena. Even if it was the last thing he did. Literally.

He walked to the door and was just about to leave when he heard Katherine calling his name again and that made him turn around to look at her again. She was upset, maybe even slightly sad. Damon realized it was the first time he saw her like that. She looked beautiful.

"Do you remember our first kiss?"

He smiled slightly. Of course he did.

"It was just a few days after we met. It was the night before I had to go back to the front. I was outside, on the porch, staring at the sky, and you came from behind me and said the night was beautiful. I told you it was my favorite part of the day, and you said it was yours, too. Then you asked me if I was in the Confederacy for the cause, for me, or for father. I was amazed, because you were the first person to ask me. I told you it didn't matter, because no matter the reason, I was still going in the morning. You asked me if I realized I could die, and I told you it probably depended on my luck. Then you approached me, looked into my eyes, and kissed me briefly, chastely. Then you smiled and said it was for good luck, to protect me, and you went back to your room. It was the night I realized I'd do anything for you."

Something flashed in her eyes. A tear, Damon thought, but then realized that idea was ridiculous. This was Katherine.

Before he knew it, she appeared next to him, wrapped her hand around his neck and pulled him down to her and she kissed him. Not like she did that night all those years ago, not chastely, tenderly, briefly. She kissed him hungrily, deeply, passionately. And he kissed her back. Her fingers found his way in his hair, while his hands went to the small of her back and her brown locks. They kissed like there was no tomorrow. Cause, honestly, there probably wasn't. They kissed till they both needed to pull away, panting. Katherine looked in his eyes and smiled.

"It worked last time. Let's hope it will again."

Damon smiled too, and then turned around and left to save the woman he loved.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I know it's probably too OOC, but it just wrote itself. Apologies for not updating What hurts the most in months, but the update is coming soon. Reviews are welcome :) <strong>


End file.
